Amar para toda la eternidad
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: —Yo no te amo. Pan sufre a cada momento por las dichas palabras de Trunks. Pero una persona en especial siempre estará ahí para consolarla y hacerla olvidar todo su dolor. Aquel que siempre lo amo sin que ella lo sepa. (One Shot).


Amar para toda la eternidad.

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado en las montañas y en la ciudad Satán. Son Pan recién se levantaba de su largo y agotador sueño para ir a desayunar. La noche anterior Trunks y Uub le habían preguntado si quería ir al parque con ellos y ella accedió a ir solo si volvían temprano. Pero lamentablemente ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de convencer a su papá para que la deje ir sin problemas. La última vez que se escapo fue para ir a una fiesta y ya se imaginaran como termino. Ella fue castigada durante dos meses sin tecnología y sin salidas. No quería que eso se repitiera una vez más.

—Ya es hora de empezar el día —dijo Pan muy alegre, levantándose de su cama directo al baño.

Se bañó con una delicadeza típica de cualquier mujer, se cambió de ropa, peino su cabello y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

Las escaleras parecían ser eternas cuando se trataba de subir y bajas. Pero no podía levitar porque si no su madre le reprocharía que dentro de la casa no se debe volar o de lo contrario podría romper algo. Usando por fin terminaron los infinitos escalones, pan pudo ver en la cocina a su papá leyendo el diario matutino y a su mamá cocinando un par de huevos.

—Buenos días —saludo Pan como siempre.

—Buenos días querida —saludó Videl con una sonrisa hermosa —. Come tu desayuno porque si no te faltaran las energías para empezar el día —dijo ella sirviéndole su cereal.

—Gracias mamá me comeré todo. Oye papi, ¿me dejas ir al parque con Trunks y Uub después del desayuno? —preguntó Pan usando su vos más dulce, aunque aún no estaba segura si con eso convencería a su padre.

—No lo sé Pan. recuerda que debes ir a tu clase de artes marciales —dijo Gohan sin quitar la vista de su diario. Eso parecía ser solo una excusa a los oídos de pan. Pero no para los de Gohan.

—Por favor déjame ir ¿sí? —dijo Pan con su carita más dulce, pues ella sabía cómo chantajear a su padre de tal manera.

—Está bien, pero mañana iras sin falta a tus entrenamientos con tu abuelo Satán —dijo Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa. Valla que el ánimo de su hija era contagiosos a esas horas de la mañana.

—Gracias papi, eres el mejor de todos. Trunks me invito ayer y sabes que no puedo faltar —dijo Pan muy contenta —. Termine con mi desayuno, ya me voy —dijo ella tomando sus cosas.

— ¿Te vas tan rápido? —pregunto Videl con algo de sorpresa.

—Sí. Es que a Trunks no le gusta esperar y no quiero que se enfade —dicho eso pan salio volando de la casa.

— ¡De acuerdo diviértete! —grito Gohan mirando hacia lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Pan voló lo más rápido posible hasta el parque de la ciudad Satán ya que quería ver a Trunks lo más rápido posible. Nadie lo sabía aun. Pero Pan amaba muy profundamente a Trunks desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y si iba a la clase de artes marciales es porque él también iba a esa clase junto con Uub. Su obsesión por él no era mucha solo porque intentaba mantener la calma total. Pero cada vez le era menos imposible seguir la corriente normal.  
El parque estaba más hermoso que nuca. Hace poquito tiempo había llovido y las pequeñas cristalinas gotas de lluvia aún estaban impregnadas en las ramas de los árboles y en algunas flores. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Uub y a Trunks vestidos de forma normal.  
Aunque ellos parecían un poco perdidos.

— ¿En dónde estará Pan? –Pregunto Uub mirando Trunks que le dio una señal de no saber—, ¿acaso no vendrá? Eso sería raro ya que ella jamás falta a una reunión de amigos… en la estés tu —dijo Uub ocultando su expresión amarga.

—Mira por allá viene —dijo Trunks visualizando a Pan por su vuelo.

Uub logro visualizar a Pan junto con Trunks. Muchas veces le ha pasado que no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima a su "amiga". Estaba vestida con una falda de jean no muy ajustada; un top de color rojo y el pelo bien cepillado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Para cualquier chico ella se vería hermosa, solo que esta vez era a los ojos de Uub y no a los de Trunks.

—Hola chicos por fin llego, ¿acaso pensaron que no vendría? —pregunto Pan sonriente y de forma picara.

—Hola Panny. Si ya pensaba que no vendrías después de tu tardanza —dijo Trunks rascándose la nuca.

—Hola Pan, te ves muy hermosa en verdad —dijo Uub ocultando un poco su sonrojo.

—Hay gracias Uub, que dulce eres —dijo Pan muy abochornada. Más de lo normal.

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían hablando en el parque, especialmente Trunks y Pan que no paraban de cacarear. Uub miraba con enojo a Trunks y miraba a Pan tristemente, miraba lo feliz que estaba. Él sabía lo que Pan sentía por Trunks desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta y él se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Trunks que él no tuviera? Sinceramente no lo sabía. Él amaba a Pan con todo su corazón. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo. Y ahora ella hablaba con Trunks muy feliz.

—Sabes Trunks, estoy muy feliz contigo —dijo Pan un poco sonrojada, quería confesarse por fin.

—Gracias Pan yo también estoy feliz contigo. Me alegra tenerte como mi amiga —dijo Trunks pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Pan.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, el deseo que tenía de besar a Trunks era grande e imparable. Ella sabía que había llegado la hora de confesarle a Trunks sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque no sabía cómo decirlo ni como reaccionaria él. Valor no era algo que le sobrara en ese momento.

—Oye Trunks. Tengo algo que decirte amigo, algo muy importante —dijo ella desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de Trunks.

— ¿Que pasa Pan? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —Trunks sabía perfectamente lo que Pan quería decirle, solo quería disimular.

—Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que quería confesarte esto porque tú y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ya… y yo quiero decirte… —Pan se armó de valor una vez más —... ¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO TRUNKS!

Trunks no se sorprendió. Él ya sabía lo que Pan sentía por él pero aun así él no sentía lo mismo por ella solo que no sabía cómo decírselo sin que saliera herida o lastimada. Era un tanto complicado el tema del amor y más si este no era correspondido. Trunks lo miro durante unos segundos, aunque a los ojos de pan parecieron años.

—Oye Pan, lo siento. Pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú. Te veo como una hermana, como mi mejor amiga pero creo que jamás te veré como mi amor —Pan solo bajo la cabeza medio cabizbaja, sabía que esto pasaría —. Pero no te sientas mal tu eres una chica hermosa —esta vez Trunks miro a Uub discretamente —, y sabes sé que algún día encontraras a la persona que te amara como a nadie en este mundo solo que esa persona no soy yo.

Pan le miro con una sonrisa, aunque Trunks sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada. Ella trataba de ocultar sus emociones, pero no era una experta en ese arte. Trunks no había querido herirla, peor hubiera sido que le mintiera.

—Entiendo Trunks y gracias por ser sincero conmigo. Tienes razón la persona ideal no eres tu —dijo Pan con tristeza disfrazada en su vos —. Bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi casa —Trunks se pudo en marcha.

Pan lo vio alejarse rápidamente. No se perdió su propia mirada de dolor mientras que la brisa de esa tarde parecía haberse convertido en un viento helado. El ocaso de la tarde se había vuelto totalmente gris. Sentía como Trunks se llevaba con el su corazón roto por la mitad. Uub escucho a Pan decir que se iría a su casa y pensó en acompañarla, no era lo más ideal que se quedara sola en un momento así.

—Oye Pan, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Uub que miro muy mal a Trunks sin que este se diera cuenta.

—Claro, vamos a mi casa Uub —dijo Pan ocultando su rostro entre la sombra de sus ojos.

Entonces Pan y Uub se fueron del lugar. Un poco más lejos de allí Trunks no dejaba de reflexionar mientras volaba a su casa. Se detuvo por un momento sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Hay Pan, siento haberte lastimado pero tengo toda la razón yo no la persona que te amara para la eternidad. Esa persona yo sé que es Uub, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

* * *

Pan y Uub iban muy callados, especialmente Pan que estaba quebrada por dentro. Uub no había encontrado el momento ideal para hablar con ella, no quería echarle más sal a la herida. Si él estuviera en el lugar de pan se sentiría exactamente igual que él.

—Oye Uub… ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Pan apenas en un susurro. Aun no entendía como se mantenía erguida y decaída al suelo sollozando.

—Claro que si Pan cuando tú quieras —Uub sabía lo que pan quería hablar. Ya era el momento de desquitarse.

—Bien vamos al jardín de mi casa —así ambos empezaron a caminar un rato.

Uub y Pan se sentaron en el jardín. Ella aún estaba cayada, sumergida en toda su pena. Sentía como que no le quedaban lágrimas a pesar de que aún no había llorado, estaba muy seca de corazón.

—Sabes Uub, hoy le confesé finalmente a Trunks lo que sentía por él —Uub se quedó callado —. Él simplemente me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Que él no era la persona adecuada para mi amor; sabes empiezo a pensar que él tenía razón —dijo Pan con la vos quebrada —. Pero, cuando me lo dijo sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y preguntarme ¿Por qué tendría que sufrir por un amor no correspondió? ¿Por qué Trunks no me ama? —esta vez Pan ya estaba llorando, el dolor oprimido en su pecho era demasiado.

Uub no soportaba verla llorar y la verdad odiaba a Trunks en ese momento por hacerla sufrir tanto, si él estuviera en su lugar la amaría como nunca amo a nadie jamás. Pero él sabía que contra Trunks no tendría oportunidad. Después de todo él era el deseado por pan.

—No llores Pan —Uub trato de consolarla y Pan solo lo abrazo. lloro en sus brazos como jamás había llorado en su vida.

—Tru…Trunks no…no quería lastimarme…así que…para que no me sintiera mal me dijo que algún día encontraría a la persona que me amara como a nadie en este mundo —Uub esta ves miro con cierta tristeza.

—Lo sabes y es por eso que te duele en este momento Pan. Yo sé que algún día la encontraras –esta vez Pan dejo de llorar un poco, después de desahogarse se sentía mucho mejor.

Unas horas después Pan se despidió de Uub con un abrazo muy fuerte y entro a su casa. Uub se quedó en el jardín por unos segundos y luego tomo el rumbo. Intentaba no perder su postura, pero en esos momentos le era casi una misión imposible. Mientras que Uub volaba para llegar a su casa unas lágrimas de puro dolor salían de sus ojos, al final pensaba.

«_Oh Pan, espero que algún día te des cuenta que la persona que te va a amar para toda la eternidad soy y siempre seré yo.__»_

Antes de llegar a su casa miro el cálido y rojo atardecer. Con una triste sonrisa y sintiendo la brisa que corría dijo: —Te amo Pan y espero tener las agallas para decírtelo algún día.

La tristeza se había perdido.

Fin.


End file.
